White Angel
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: Tim wakes up to find himself in bed with the last person on Earth he would expect to see. The question is, can he make him come back? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders I just borrowed them for the making of this fic.

Authors Note: I guess by now that you've figured out that Dally is my favorite character. I know that I make him out of character a lot but oh well.

White Angel

Light filtering in through the curtains in Tim Shepard's room slowly woke up the sleeping hood. A headache pounded behind his eyes, product of all the drinking that had gone on the night before. Curling up slightly to get the light out of his eyes, he bumped into a smaller body curled up to his chest. Stiffening as he woke up fully, he recognized the sleepy, sated feeling that he always got after sex, and the feeling of tight, warmth surrounding his flaccid length. He guessed that he had taken some broad home, slept with her, and fell asleep inside of her.

Lifting his head, Tim looked at the slim, pale body curled up to him. A smooth, pale shoulder was right in front of him. The girl looked to be slender with milk white skin, a slim waist and white blond hair.

Tim tried to ease himself out of her body slowly but it was like she had clamped down on him, not uncomfortably so, but enough that her body moved backwards with him. The action made her upper body roll slightly into his chest revealing ... **_his_** face.

Tim stopped himself before he could recoil and possibly wake the sleeping Dragon that was resting against him. Dallas Winston's face was relaxed in sleep and seemed to glow with the golden light from the window. His elfin features were softened and now were almost beautiful without the tense coldness that usually dominated his face.

Flashbacks struck him of the night before as he stared at the body curled up against him.

_Seeing all the guests arrive at his house in clumps..._

_ ...Playing poker with a group of guys from his outfit..._

_...Seeing Dallas arrive with Two-bit and Steve from the Curtis's 'gang'..._

_ ...Dallas, tripping and falling into his lap, holding a beer and knocking over Tim's with a drunken "oops"..._

_... Tim leading Dallas to his room to change out of their beer soaked clothes..._

_ ...Staring at the body that was revealed to him as Dallas took off his shirt..._

_... Touching that body and feeling shivers go up his spine at the breathy moans that escaped from Dallas's parted, ruby colored lips..._

_ ... Kissing those lips and tasting Dallas. Like chocolate and beer and cigarette smoke ..._

_... Undressing himself and Dallas, before laying him down on the bed and covering him with his own tanned and scarred body..._

_ ... Feeling Dallas arch up and moan breathily as he gripped him gently and tugged a few times..._

_... Tasting the pale skin as he kissed down Dallas's body before placing a kiss on the tip of his straining member..._

_ ... Feeling and seeing Dallas writhe in pleasure under him as he was impaled slowly..._

_... Gasping as the tight heat surrounded him, muscles gripping him tightly..._

_ ... Thrusting into that tight, willing body over and over..._

_... And finally, their completion, Dallas spilling his essence over his stomach, his face scrunching up sexily as his orgasm hit..._

_ ... And finally falling asleep together, Dallas snuggled up to his chest..._

Tim processed this slowly. He had gotten drunk at a party, Dallas had spilled Tim's beer all over them, taken the tow-headed teen up to his room to change, and ended up fucking his brains out for over an hour!

As he was wondering what the hell had been in his drink that made him think that fucking Dallas Winston was a good idea, he couldn't help but take a long look at the body that he had gotten to know so well last night.

The smooth muscles, the skin that he could now see was not unblemished, but had many faded scars crossing it, the plush lips, the smooth curve of his belly that Tim's hand rested on. The slim hips that accommodated him so well, the slender legs that felt so good wrapped around his waist as he pounded that sweet ass...

Tim snapped out of his train of his train of thought when he heard a low moan escape his throat. He froze when Dallas shifted and let out a small groan, and twitched when Dally's muscles clamped down on his cock, making him realize that his sight seeing of Dallas's body had made him hard again.

Dallas continued to stir and move around slowly and Tim's eyes rolled into his head when Dally pushed his hips back with a grunt. He couldn't help but make small thrusts into the body in front of him, and was about to say the hell with it, flip Dally onto his stomach and fuck him into the mattress when Dally's body tensed and his head came up to look over his shoulder. Tim could see fear, confusion, and unease warring in Dallas's icy blue eyes as they looked at him.

"Tim?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this. Feedback is good. I'm sorry that I make Dally so out of character but I can't help it. He'd make a feisty uke anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Author's note: For my purposes Tim is a few years older than Dally. Thank you all for reviewing.

Chapter 2:

Tim stared speechless into Dallas's eyes. The smaller, pale teen in front of him had started to tremble, not visibly yet, but Tim could feel the vibrations around his cock. He bit back a moan. That was not helping.

Dally's voice was cold and brittle at the same time as he breathed the words out slowly. "Get ... out ... of ... me."

When Tim didn't move except to blink at him Dallas turned away and tried to pull Tim's large erection out of his slim body. The pain of the large intruder moving in his dry channel made Dally whimper quietly as the flared head pushed his sore walls farther apart. The sound made Tim sit up and grab hold of Dallas's hips, supporting him and making him slow down and ease himself off.

Dally flinched as the head of Tim's cock popped past the tight ring of muscles and wasted no time in moving himself out of Tim's grasp. Dally avoided looking at Tim who was sitting on the bed, large erection curving up towards his stomach, watching him gather up his clothes and hurriedly pulling them on.

When he was dressed Dally turned to face Tim, eyes cold.

"Not a word of this to anyone Shepard. If I hear that you told anyone you topped Dallas Winston, I'll cut your fuckin' balls off." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Got that?"

Tim nodded slowly. Dally turned and walked out of Tim's bedroom door.

Now that Dallas was gone, Tim could feel shame creeping up on him. Shame that he had not only looked at a man in that way, but that he had actually fucked him to. Shame that he had fucked a _teenager_, a _male_ teenager younger than him by a few years. And shame that even though Dallas was gone, Tim couldn't get his raging erection to subside as bits of memories of the night before flashed through his mind. But under all the shame Tim couldn't help but feel saddened that Dally could never like him back.

Sighing Tim looked down at his lap. No girl had ever made him so hard. It actually hurt, and it was not going away on its own. Laying back on the bed, he wrapped his hand around his dripping erection and started to tug and stroke while guiltily imagining Dally's lithe, pale, and sweat slicked body, writhing and moaning in pleasure on his dick.

* * *

Dally closed the door behind him and leaned back against it breathing heavily. He could hear Tim sigh in the room before the sound of his moans came through the wood. _Probably imagining some girl to forget the sight of my hideous body,_ Dally thought. He shivered. He could still feel Tim's erection stretching his ass open and the dry, gritty feeling of cum inside him was driving him crazy.

He had buried his unnatural feelings for Tim years ago but his most recent "run in" with Tim had brought them back to the surface. He felt dirty. Tears threatened to leak from Dally's eyes and he blinked them away furiously. He would not cry over Tim Shepard like a girl. Wiping his eyes furiously he made his way down the hall to the stairs.

Trying not to trip over any of the inert, unconscious bodies lying on the stairs, he made his way down to the livingroom. The few conscious people took no notice of him as he raced out the door.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he made his way to the Curtis's house. He could see no one in the house when he entered and a look at the clock told him that no one would be home for at least a few hours.

With nobody around to act tough for, Dally could no longer hold back the tears and collapsed on the kitchen floor, large, heaving sobs finally making their way out of his body. Tears dripped from his face onto his pants as he put a hand to his forehead and rocked back and forth.

What he didn't know was that there was indeed someone home, and that they stared at him in wide-eyed shock, as he cried himself sick on the kitchen floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: There is some very slight, **_almost_** bashing of gay people in this chapter. I mean no disrespect to anyone that is gay as some of the greatest people I know are, but it goes along with the story. Please don't take offence.

And I would like to thank Evilfaeryprincess for reading and suggest that you read something else if you don't like slash. It clearly says in the summery that this story is slash.

* * *

Chapter 3

Steve's POV

The sound of the door slamming shut woke me up, nearly making me fall of the couch. I cracked an eye open to look at the person walking through the livingroom. Dallas was moving unsteadily though the room, eyes unfocused, and paler than I had ever seen him. In the light of the kitchen I could see that he was trembling, the shaking coming and going, his eyes were now fixed on the clock like the time it showed was the worst thing in the world.

What happened next was enough to shake the sleepiness right out of me, and make me sit up and stare. Dallas Winston was crying.

Big, fat tears rolled down his pale cheeks for a few seconds before racking sobs broke free from his chest. His shaking legs collapsed, dropping him to the kitchen floor, where he sat with his limbs in an awkward position, one hand on his forehead, head bent, rocking back and forth.

I was torn. People always thought that I hated Dallas, but I didn't. I loved to get on his nerves though because he blew up at me every time. The sight of Dally crying his eyes out on the floor twisted something inside me. He looked nothing like the tough hood that he acted like. Staring at him I realized something that nearly made me sick for thinking it. _He's beautiful when he cries._

Crystal tears flowed out of sky blue eyes, like the ice inside him was melting. His skin had a rosy flush across his high, delicate cheek bones, and his white hair fell in tousled wisps across his forehead. His slender, splayed limbs made him look like a broken Angel, and the ring of light from the window shining on his hair looked like a halo.

At any other time I would have laughed at anyone that told me that I would think that Dallas Winston looked like an Angel, but seeing him like this,** _Angel_** was the only word that came to mind.

I didn't really realize that crying that hard could hurt you until I heard Dally start to retch. His tears were choking him and his body was gaging. It didn't look like he was going to make it to the bathroom before he hurled, in fact, it didn't look like he was even going to try. Realizing that Dally probably didn't know that there was anyone in the house but himself, I dashed to his side and lifted him up into my arms. He was so light it barely took any strength to lift him. Holding him cradled to my chest I ran to the bathroom, gently easing him down next to the toilet and backed away. He didn't seem to notice that someone had carried him, or was even there, and hung himself over the toilet bowl, heaving into it.

Sitting behind him made him almost look like a girl and I couldn't help but pet his head gently, pulling his hair away from his face. Between bouts of being sick, he leaned back into my hand, unconsciously seeking comfort. He threw up a few more times before resting his head on his hand on the edge of the toilet, the tears slacking off, and only the occasional sob racking his slender form. I almost didn't catch the small whisper that came from him, and promptly wished that I hadn't. "Tim ... please don't leave me ... I love you ..."

As he calmed down, he stared to look around noticing the change of surroundings. I didn't pull my hand back fast enough and Dally froze at the feel of it stroking his hair. He whirled around to face me, but he was so weak from crying that he fell sideways to sprawl on the floor. He stared at me with confused and scared blue eyes, and even though they were bloodshot and red, the emotion he was showing made him beautiful.

Third person POV

Dally stared up into Steve's eyes. The look of pity in them angered him. They looked like the last guy he had been with. The one who had hurt him so badly and thought it was a grand joke, acting all worried about him only to hit him again. The one in New York that had looked so much like Tim. _Tim._

Dally could feel new tears springing up in his eyes. He had finally gotten what he wanted for so long only to fuck it up with threats. Fuck it up like everything else.

Steve moving towards him made Dallas slam back into the toilet startled. He pushed back the tears and schooled his features into the mask that he had worn for so long. The mask that so few people had ever seen beneath. And all but two were dead. Tim and Steve.

Dallas gathered his limbs together, pulling his legs under him and stood. Steve saw the change and started to back away. The vulnerably Dally was gone and the cold eyed, hood Dallas was back. And he knew that Dallas had seen the pity in his eyes. He made a break for the door but was caught before he could escape.

Dallas grabbed him by the collar and spun him around, slamming him hard into the wall. He got right up in Steve's face, a low growl rumbling in his chest. The sheer ice seemingly overflowing from Dallas's eyes froze Steve to the core.

"Don't you be tellin' anyone 'bout this little ... lapse ... in attention, ya' hear?" Dallas shook Steve for emphasis and his eyes hardened even more. "I've put people in comas for less, and this'd be a killin' offence."

Steve nodded frantically but Dallas didn't relax. It wasn't really a lie to say that he had put a man in a coma, he was there, but the ground that the man had hit after falling off of an apartment building had done all the work. He didn't really want to threaten Steve but people around here were not at all tolerant of fags. Dally let Steve go but pushed his finger into Steve's chest repeatedly, emphasizing his words. "Not - one - word."

Dallas left Steve standing in the hall and went back to the bathroom to clean up his mess. Steve was still standing there in the hall where he had left him, staring at him thoughtfully.

* * *

Tim stared out the window at the rain. It had been almost a week since he had woken up to find Dally in his bed and he couldn't get the tow-headed greaser out of his head. Every time Tim closed his eyes he could feel Dally pressed against him, breath tickling his ear. He kept catching glimpses of something white out of the corner of his eye and spinning around to see if it was him. It never was.

It was worse when he tried to sleep. His bed felt empty like it never did before and no girl could chase away the feeling. When he finally managed to fall asleep, the more intimate moments of their night spent together came to him so strongly that he could taste Dally's sweaty skin and smell the musk of sex tinging the air.

Even little things managed to bring them back, like the patterns that the rain was making on the window. The water droplets running down a clear window that slowly morphed into sweat running down Dally's arching back.

Tim shook his head. These thoughts were making it hard to pay any attention to anything and his gang was starting to notice. They all thought that he was pining over a girl but were too afraid of him to bring it up.

He didn't know what they would do if they found out that he was, in fact, dreaming naughty dreams about a teen that they all knew and respected. They might not do much because they were a pretty laid back group and didn't mind the two guys in the group that had been together for years and everyone knows are fucking. The only question was, did he want Dally to come back?

He sighed and turned his head away from the window to stare at the dark room. It was almost 3:00 in the morning and he was the only one still up. Standing he trudged his way up the stairs only to stop at his bedroom door. It looked exactly the same as the night_ **It**_ happened. Tim couldn't bring himself to change anything so he could tell himself that it really happened. They had slept together.

And because as Dally had arched up against him, he had whispered breathily, **_"Tim, I love you..."_**

* * *

Review I command you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: By now you know the drill. Don't own and not making any money…definitely not making any money...

Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who still want me to update this story. Sorry for the wait, my muse sort of arsed off somewhere.

Chapter 4

_Dally arched as lips trailed hot kisses up his spine. The room around him seemed fuzzy and slightly familiar, but the reason why escaped him at the moment. He tuned everything out except for the body against his back, pressing him down into the bed, one hand reaching under him to rub him through his jeans. Dally let out a moan, bucking into the hand._ _The person seemed to like his reaction and leaned down over his body. "I'm gunna make you scream Dal..."_

"_Tim...uh...please..."_

Steve's P.O.V.

Steve jerked awake in his chair. A low sound from across the room had woken him up. Looking to the couch, Steve could see what looked like Dally lying asleep on his stomach. He was stirring and moving around in his sleep, small moans escaping his parted lips. _Should I wake him up? _Dally would probably be embarrassed if he woke up to find out that Steve had seen him having an erotic dream on the Curtis's couch.

But...then again, this would be great for blackmailing Dallas into doing stuff for him that he didn't really feel like doing. Steve leaned closer. Maybe Dallas would say a name. He grinned wickedly, that would be even better.

Dally shifted again and turned over onto his side. Steve's eyes were drawn to Dally's mouth. A pink tongue peeked out to wet arousal swollen lips before Dally arched and moaned again.

"Tim...uh...please..."

Steve reeled back and landed on his ass next to the couch. He had managed to convince himself that what he had heard Dally say while leaning over the toilet was just in his head but the words that had just slipped out of Dally's mouth sort of blew that idea right out of the water.

Getting up Steve walked to the small kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He didn't really know what to do. This was so much bigger than Dally crushing on a girl, he was erotic dreams about another guy for Christ's sake. This was not something that you could just threaten a guy with these days, if one bit of it got out then Dally and Tim were as good as dead. And if Steve tried to hold it over Dallas's head it was more than likely that it was Steve that was going to end up dead. At Dallas's hands.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of people coming in the door. Dallas woke with a start as TwoBit threw himself down on the couch without looking. "OW! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME RIGHT NOW TWOBIT!"

**Three months later**

Curly watched worriedly as Tim pushed the food around on his plate uninterestedly. He hadn't been eating well for over a month and it was starting to worry him. He'd never really worried about his older brother before figuring that he could take care of himself, but recently he had been acting really weird.

For the last three months Tim had been distracted, he stayed up all night most nights, and wandered around in a daze for most of the day. He had had a new girl in his bed almost every night until about a week ago. He also wasn't eating. It had taken Curly getting one of the guys to blow up at him to get him to eat even a little.

Tim sighed and pushed away from the table. The smell of the food was making his stomach queasy and he could feel his little brother's gaze on him. He knew that he was worrying his brother and his gang but he couldn't help it.

Three months. It had been three months since he had seen Dally. Three months since he had slept with the fiery blond and woke with him sleeping against his chest like he belonged there. When he woke though, Dally had spooked and run. Tim had looked everywhere for him except for the Curtis house. He knew that it was the most likely place to find the tow-headed teen but he couldn't work up the courage to go.

Tim walked outside to stand on the step by the railing, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Bringing it up to his lips he took a long drag, feeling the bitter smoke filling his lungs. Since he had realized that he was actually afraid to face Dally again he had been smoking like a chimney, going through packs of cigarettes like it was going out of style.

He knew that the only place left in Tulsa for Dally to be was at the Curtis's. Dally practically lived there at the best of times. Tim had started to go there a few times, the farthest he ever got though was the end of the street. There was a house on the corner that had a large overgrown hedge that was taller than him and if you looked through the branches, you could just see the Curtis's front door. Ponyboy Curtis and that black haired boy - Johnny was it? - had been sitting on the front steps smoking. Sodapop Curtis was standing on the upper step leaning against the support post for the railing. The entire group was at ease, laughing amongst themselves at something that Soda had said when the door swung open.

Light had caught the white strands and turned them a flaming gold and red. It highlighted the long neck and slender, muscled body. His heart skipped a beat. The light, being behind the person had made them into a silhouette but he would know that shape anywhere. Dallas. The breath of air that he had just taken caught in his throat and sent him into a coughing fit. Tears streamed from his eyes at the pain in his lungs but he could still see the people on the step. They hadn't heard him.

Tim hadn't moved for the entire time that Dallas was outside. His unblinking eyes had drank in the other teen's supple form as he jumped down the stairs and sat on the step in front of Johnny. The black haired boy offered him a cigarette which Dallas accepted. Tim's breath caught again as he placed the butt of the cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hands around it and a lighter to light it. He was too far away from the group to know what was being said but he guessed that from the laughter and the look on Dallas's face as he took the cigarette out of his mouth to look at it that Dallas was complaining about the type of cigarette.

Johnny's head fell a little and Dallas wrapped an arm around his and smiled a little to reassure him. Jealousy welled up at the sight. How dare that little shit get to touch Dallas while he had to content himself with looking from a distance. It was the first time that he had gotten to see Dally in a two months and this bastard, who got to see him every day, was cuddling up to Dallas on the steps where anyone could see them.

Unable to stand the sight of Dallas any longer Tim had ran home. When he arrived he was soaked in sweat and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He had ran miles in a daze, with smoker's lungs no less, to reach home. He hadn't noticed the stitch that was trying its best to act like a stab wound or the sound of his own labored breathing, he had only wanted to get away.

Tim's head came up at a shout from across the street. His gang was gathering to get ready for a rumble at the lot near the Curtis's. He didn't really feel like going but then again he didn't feel like doing much these days.

'Hey Shepard! C'mon man! The rumble's gonna start without us!"

One of the other guys laughed and cuffed the shouter 'round the head. "I doubt it stupid since it's between the Brumly boys and us." The gang laughed.

Footsteps behind Tim made him look around. Dave Marshall, his 'second in command' was standing just behind and to the left of him. "Ya feelin' alright Tim?" he asked.

Tim shrugged. Dave sighed and shook his head. "Look if ya like Winston so much that you're makin' yourself sick over him then you are really gonna have to go talk to him soon." Tim whipped his body around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

Dave laughed at the look on Tim's face. "How…?"

Dave moved a few steps to the side to keep the rest of the gang from reading his lips, Tim's body rotating to keep him in front of him. "I'm not stupid you know. Ever since that party at your place when Winston spilled his beer on ya, and ya took him upstairs and never came back down, ya haven't been yourself. I saw him run out of the house in the morning with tears in his eyes, and I don't know, but the words Dallas Winston and tears just don't go in the same sentence. I've seen the women that you're sleepin' with now a days too. Shoulder length blond hair, not so skinny bodies and rather flat chests? It's not that hard to put together."

Dave paused for a moment when a flash of emotion raced across Tim's face. For a second it had looked like fear. It clicked a moment later why Tim was afraid and Dave hastened to reassure him. "Oh I don't have a problem with it, but you are gonna have to do something about it soon. The gang is starting to notice that something is wrong."

Tim didn't answer and just kept staring at him warily. Dave put his hands on Tim's shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "I mean it man, it don't bother me any," he laughed and dropped his arms. "Hell Jaime and Mike have been sleepin' t'gether fer years. As long as you don't go all soft on us." He smiled as the look of relief spread across Tim's face.

"C'mon man, we got a rumble to get to!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think that by now we all know what this says, yeah?

Author's Note: This might not be updated for a while because I want to update my other stories **_Missing_** and **_Away From Here_**.

Chapter 5

**1 week later**

'_Come on...uh_.' Tim arched his back and closed his eyes. The image of Dally that he held behind his eyes was rapidly disintegrating. The blond girl that was moaning under him had a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Dallas and he could feel himself rapidly getting soft. Desperately he tried to call up the image from his memories of Dally under him but his arousal was slipping from him like water from a bucket. The girl was not helping in the least. She was running her soft hands down his back to gently hold onto his ass like she was afraid to hurt him, and was clinging against his chest. Her small but noticeable breasts felt different from what he remembered Dally's chest feeling like. "Argh!" Tim threw himself off of the girl as he lost his erection completely and turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The girl sat up and gathered the sheet to her chest glaring at him. "What'd ya stop for! I ain't done yet!"

Tim turned and snarled at the girl. She recoiled. "Then finish it yourself 'cause _I'm_ done with ya!"

The girl let fly with one small hand but Tim caught it by the wrist and applied pressure. "Do not ever do that," he snarled in her face. The girl twisted and writhed trying to free her arm from his grasp. She pulled her arm to her chest when he let go and cradled it there as she spat at him. "I guess that a girl is too much for you now. You probably only get hard looking at men!"

"Get out."

"_Excuse me?_ I'm not going _anywhere_ without my stuff asshole."

Tim stood up and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her towards the door, sheet and all. "GET OUT!" The girl stumbled and almost fell. He got even angrier at the sight of her big tearful, frightened eyes and took a step towards her. She screamed and flung open the door, almost running into Curly and Dave. They took one look at the angry glare that was aimed in their direction and wisely didn't say anything. Curly grabbed the girl's arm and led her downstairs telling her that he would get her clothes.

Dave stepped into the room and closed the door, turning to face his still naked gang leader. Tim was shaking with anger, frustration, and sexual tension, and the fact that he was completely soft told Dave the most likely reason for him to be so angry.

"Couldn't finish?" he asked blithely, ignoring the wordless snarl from Tim aimed in his direction. The angry, grudging "No," came a few minutes later. Tim sat down on the bed and stared at the floor, hands twisting in his lap. His eyes when they met Dave's were lined with tears. "I need him," he whispered brokenly and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Dave made a decision. He liked Tim a lot, Tim had been his best friend since they were kids and they had been through everything together. It seemed stupid but Tim had always been the leader, and Dave was the one who held him together when things got to be too much. Over the years his loyalty had changed into something like love, but not like family love, something deeper, but he didn't wish for Dally's place in Tim's life either. Dave would kill himself before he caused Tim this much pain, but at the same time, give up his own life if Tim asked him to. He liked where he was, Tim's second in command. Right now though, he had to take up the duties of friend again and help Tim with this. The man that was rocking on the bed with tears trailing down from his unseeing eyes was not the Tim Shepard that he knew.

Dave crossed the room and picked up Tim's pants and threw them at him. "Get dressed man. This is something that needs to be fixed now." Tim looked blearily at him. "We're going to find Winston and you are going to talk to him and clear this up if I have to tie the two of you together.!"

* * *

The sudden knock at the door during dinner made the entire group of greasers look up. No one that they knew bothered to knock on the door, all of them just walked in. Plus everyone in the gang was there, so who could be at the door? The unspoken question was answered a moment later as the door opened to allow a tall, lean form inside.

"Tim?" Darry asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Now that sounds like you don't want to see me Darry," Tim drawled, looking around the room at them from under the fringe of dark hair over his eyes. He focused on Dally. "I gotta talk to you man, ya mind comin' here for a second?"

The gang focused on the tow-headed greaser sitting on the couch. Dally's eyes had gotten big when Tim had come in the door and he had frozen in place, the end of his sentence cut off. He hadn't moved since and was looking at Tim through large, shocked blue eyes. "What's the matter Dal?" Johnny's soft voice coming from the couch next to him made him look over at the black haired teen. The poor guy was looking worried, his large puppy eyes unconsciously begging to be told that everything was fine. Dally gave him a small smile. "It's nothin' man, just something between me and ol' Tim here."

Dally stood up and tipped his head towards the backdoor. Tim nodded and followed him out to the back yard. The rest of the gang went silent, trying to hear what was being said between the two hoods.

Tim sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He had finally worked up the courage to speak to Dally -courtesy of Dave and his threats -but with the teen standing right in front of him glaring up at him with his crystal blue eyes, white hair tumbled around his face the words just flew right out of his head.

"What do you want Tim?" Dally finally hissed after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Tim looked up and caught Dally's eyes. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Dallas challenged.

"Christ Dallas, you know what!"

Dally looked away, focusing on something over Tim's right shoulder. "You can't tell me that it didn't affect you none 'cause you wouldn't have been avoiding me for so long if it didn't." Tim halted for a moment and ran his hand through his hair again. "C'mon Dally," he pleaded. "I just need to know what's goin' on. Did it mean anything to you?" He finished in a whisper. "Do I mean anything to you?"

Dally focused directly on him with a glare that could have melted concrete. "Well that's a stupid question isn't it?" Dally's New York accent thickened with his anger. "You already answered that one yourself." He stepped forward forcing Tim back a step. Tim stared into Dallas's angry eyes for a few seconds before the meaning of what he was saying hit him in the head like a brick. A big brick.

Tim closed the distance between them and put his arms around Dally's unresisting body. "Then you won't mind if I do this?" Tim asked, still slightly apprehensive. Dally's eyes lifted to meet his, placing his head at just the right angle.

Tim lowered his head slowly and brushed his lips across the Dally's, feeling the shiver that ran down the tow-headed teen's spine. Encouraged, Tim pressed harder, running his tongue across Dally's lower lip like most girls liked. He was surprised at the aggressive response as Dally opened his mouth and sucked Tim's tongue inside. Tim moaned into the kiss. This was what he had missed, Dally didn't just let him do what he wanted, he fought the whole way.

The two boys forgot themselves as the kiss got more aggressive and heatedand didn't see or pay any attention to the shocked faces of the greasers in the doorway watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I think we all know what this is right? Good.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I recently started watching a new anime (Eyeshield #21) and it's hilarious. HIRUMA YOUICHI IS MY HERO! I've had so many ideas for stories for that anime that I couldn't think of any for my other stories. I will try to update Missing though because so many people want me to but it might take awhile. Thanks for sticking around.

Chapter 6 (WOOT!)

Darry stared out the door in shock. The sight of the two hoods standing in his backyard, KISSING, was like getting kicked in the ass. He should of seen it coming. Dally had gone to a party at Tim's almost four months ago with some of the gang. Darry had watched as Dallas had gotten roaring drunk with a detached sense of sadness. After all, Dally was still only 17. He had watched in amusement as Dally had tripped and fallen onto Tim's lap, spilling his beer and Tim's, all over Tim and himself (he didn't think that Tim had noticed him come in). He had watched them go upstairs, but he never seen them come down afterwards. After that, the way that Dally had been moping and how he had stayed at their house so much was like a dead give away that something major had happened. He just figured that Tim and Dally had gotten into another fight and Dally was avoiding him for awhile. It wasn't the first time that it had happened.

But looking out the screen door at the two hoods locked in a heated kiss, Tim's hands sliding down to cup Dally's ass, all the signs came crashing down on him. They had slept together. Dally and Tim had slept together. There was no other explanation. Darry was surprised at the anger that he felt welling up inside.

How DARE Tim sleep with a 17 year old, how DARE Tim sleep with a 17 year old MALE. How DARE Tim sleep with Dally. For all Dallas acted like a tough hood, the boy was still just a boy and was a part of _his_ gang. Darry protected the people in his gang wether they were related by blood or not. He was like a father to all of them, including Dally however much he denied it.

Darry knew what would happen if anyone got a word of this. They could be killed. He made up his mind. There was only one way to protect Dally. He had to get Tim away from him.

* * *

The world was spinning, he had never felt so good in his life. The feeling of Tim's larger body pressed against his, and the feeling of his lips on his own was driving him crazy. Just the feeling of Tim over powering him, binding him in place with his arms sent a thrill up his spine like no girl ever could. It felt right.

He vaguely remembered where they were and the chance of being found out but he couldn't tear himself away from Tim's body and mouth. He had _ached_ for this for almost four months, he wasn't giving it up now.

In retrospect he supposed that he should have paid more attention to his surroundings, but Tim just felt so _good._ The blow to Tim's face however, rocketed his mind back to the present.

Tim spun around, nearly taking Dally with him to the ground until he was wrenched from Tim's arms by the back of his shirt and thrown a few feet away. He spun around in time to see Darry grab Tim by the front of his shirt and start punching him. The look on Darry's face sent fear straight through him like lightning. It was the same look that his father got whenever he came home. The fear drove him towards the two fighting men, pulsing in his ears and blocking out the words they yelled. He couldn't even hear the screams that came from his own mouth, begging Darry to leave Tim alone.

Dally smashed into Darry with his hands outstretched, pushing Darry away from the bloody form of his lover. Dally, unthinkingly, placed himself in front of Tim like he could protect him from an enraged Darry. Darry spun and blindly let fly with one large fist, feeling it connect with someone's face. The force of the blow whipped Dally's head around and sent him twisting to the ground where he lay unconscious at Darry's feet. Darry had seen the bright flash of sunlight off hair that was too light to be Tim's and stopped. Tim stood a few feet away from Darry, one hand fisted in his hair, staring at Darry with widened eyes. Who had he hit if it hadn't been Tim? Darry looked down.

Dally's crumpled body lay on the ground in an awkward position, blood beginning to pool around his head. The sunlight glinted off white blond hair, stained with red highlights. Darry's view was suddenly blocked by the body of his younger brother Sodapop, hovering protectively over the unconscious blond. Steve and TwoBit grabbed onto Darry's arms, speaking quietly and forcefully to the shocked man.

"I think we need to go inside and talk a bit."

* * *

Steve stared at the two guys in the backyard calmly. It wasn't too great of a shock for him, he _had_ been privy to Dally's late night couch fantasies. He could feel the tension around him as the rest of the gang tensed, most of it coming from the left side of him where Darry was standing. Steve was aware of Darry's feelings towards the gang in general, but he knew that he cared for Dally like he cared for his brothers.

Steve hazarded a look behind him. Darry looked furious as he stared at the two. No, Steve followed his line of sight. He looked furious as he stared at Tim. This wouldn't be good, he thought as Darry pushed past and walked towards the oblivious two.

Steve knew what was going to happen almost before it did. Darry pulled back one fist and let fly as he came up to them. His fist smashed into Tim's face narrowly missing hitting dally in the jaw too. The force was great enough that Tim was spun around, arms around Dally nearly causing him to go down with him. Darry reached out and fisted Dally's shirt in his hand, wrenching the slender blond back and throwing him behind him. Dally stumbled and nearly fell. He looked dazed and confused, blue eyes wide and searching. Steve saw them focus on what Darry was doing as Darry hauled Tim up from the ground by his shirt and nearly sent him back down again from the blows he rained down into Tim's confused face.

"_Leave him alone!"_ The gang refocused onto Dally as he yelled at Darry. The blond's eyes were wide with fear, glistening as he watched Darry sink his fist into Tim's chest. Dally leaped forwards.

Steve recognized what was happening. Dally was in shock and was reacting the way he did at home for all those years when his father beat his mother. The only way that he knew how. Protect the ones you care about any way you can. Distraction, then taking the beating yourself. Steve sucked in a breath and grabbed TwoBit, dragging him out the door and towards the fighting. Dally was a great fighter, worth watching but in his dazed condition, and with Darry so furious, how good he could fight meant nothing. The blond wouldn't fight back because at the moment he saw Darry as being just like his father, and you don't fight back against your father. Dally's body was much smaller than Darry's and he would go down like a rock.

"STOP IT! _Leave him alone!_ Stop _hurting_ him! _Tim!"_ Dally's slender body leaped at Darry, smashing into him and knocking him over. Dally leapt up and placed his shaking body directly into the line of fire between Darry and Tim. He wasn't thinking about himself, he only wanted this person to stop hurting someone he cared about. Steve reached for Darry but missed as the larger man whirled and used the force of himself rising and turning to strengthen his punch. It missed the hood on the ground and landed directly in the face of his protector.

The blond was lifted off his feet, his head snapping around as he was hurtled to the ground to land on his stomach, limbs in an awkward position,his head sideways, hair laid about it in a swirling halo. Red dripped from the back of his head and his face to stain his hair and make a growing pool under his skull.

Steve and TwoBit each grabbed an arm and restrained Darry as he looked dazedly at the still form on the ground at his feet, Sodapop sliding in between them to hover protectively over Dally. TwoBit yanked on Darry's arm, making him focus on him.

"I think we need to go inside and talk a bit."

Steve looked back as they dragged an unresisting Darry into the house and saw Tim step forwards and kneel next to Dally. He gently pick the unconscious blond up and cradled him in his arms, staring at the house with an uneasy look. Sodapop following close behind, Tim followed them up the steps and into the house, passing the shock frozen forms of Ponyboy and Johnny who stared wide eyed at the blond in his arms. Tim nodded to Johnny when he raised his dark eyes to his, asking for reassurance.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

WOOT CHAPTER 6! I know that I update really slowly but I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow, this chapter was a long time in coming. Do I ever update slow. Lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed over the _**years**_ asking for updates and gave words of encouragement. This story is my highest ranked for views and reviews These last few chapters might be a bit different than the rest, my writing style having changed since 2006 but I will try to keep it similar.

I can't guarantee when this story will be finished, but I am making an effort to finish everything I have posted. I know the irritation of reading an unfinished story.

Chapter 7

Sitting gingerly on the ratty couch, Tim placed the unconscious blonde across his lap, holding him close to his chest. Dally's head slumped sideways, resting on Tim's chest. A small patch of blood bloomed on his shirt beneath the contact and grew slowly, red sticking the hair into stringy mats. Darry, still escorted by Steve and TwoBit, sat on the chair across from him, eyes wide and dazed focused on the blonde. Tim unconsciously drew Dally closer.

"Now," Steve started, focused on Darry. "What the HELL was that all about?"

Darry gave a start and glanced at Steve before flapping his hands in Tim and Dally's direction. "That! Look at him, cuddling another man like he's a woman. It's not right." The group glanced at the couch. Tim glared at them, pressing his back into the couch and sitting more upright, prepared to defend Dally from any more action by the older man. Steve looked for a moment then turned back to Darry.

"So?"

Darry spluttered and whipped around to face him. "You can't be serious! You're ok with this? With two guys practically fuckin' in the backyard? I won't have it, not in my house I won't!" His arm waved madly in the air, the motions getting more violent as the words burst out of him, red creeping up from his collar. TwoBit grabbed the arm again as he made to stand and kept the large man in the chair.

"We weren't 'fuckin' in yer backyard," Tim spat. He shifted Dally so he leaned more on his chest than his shoulder, the blonde still limp and unconscious. Darry rounded on him with a snarl. "Then what the _**fuck**_do YOU call it!"

Tim snarled back. "Me tellin' Dallas that I _**love**_ him!"

Five shocked faces stared at him from various points in the room. Darry's hard eyes fixed so intently on Tim's face that he entertained the thought briefly that Darry was trying to stare a hole through his head in order to make this whole situation disappear rather neatly. Caught up in the staring contest he didn't notice the feeling of weight shifting in his lap and the body there became naturally tense. The form there supporting its own weight, balanced as it was on Tim's legs. The tickle of hair against his chin brought his focus down as a disoriented voice said "Tim?"

The group watched as his whole demeanor changed, attention snapping to the body in his arms. Dally struggled to raise his head, using Tim's chest as a prop, he slid it slowly upwards until his chin rested on the strong collarbone. Tim arched his neck to the side to allow it, eyes looking only at Dally. Dazed blue eyes glanced around the room in confusion then focused on Darry, who winced in shock, hand fluttering in Dally's direction.

Angry purple and blue surrounded one eye, the swelling nearly closing it completely already. Red arched across a cheekbone and down the side of his face nearly to the jaw. The assembled group could almost watch the skin darken as the bruise grew. Blood, slowed to a small trickle from the hairline, matted the white blonde hair to his face where it had been pulled tight by the slide against Tim's chest.

"W-what's goin' 'n?" His head lolled limply back as Tim hastily moved Dally off his lap to sit pressed against his side, leaning heavily on him as he tried to focus on the people in front of him. A hand raised halfway to his face dropped as the squint made pain blossom in his face. He focused on Darry again.

"Wy'd ya hav' t' hit m'so 'ard?"

A startled laugh burst out, quickly strangled as Darry came to the edge of his chair, face earnest as he leaned towards the injured greaser. "I didn't mean to Dally, I swear I didn't!"

"Then why did you?" Tim shot back, bristling at the other man. Darry hung his head.

"I was scared." He focused on Tim's face, eyes flicking from him to Dally as he spoke.

"You both know what people around here are gunna think! Tim, you could get killed over something like this – you could get _Dally_ killed! Soon as one of those other groups gets a whiff of this the shit is going to hit the fan!" He was practically wringing his hands, leaning so far forwards the back legs of the chair hovered an inch above the floor. "Don't you _**think**_?"

Tim struggled to sit up, his arm trapped behind Dally's lax body, and glared at Darry. "Of course I _think_! All I've done for the last four months is _think_! _**Think**_ _**about Dallas!**_" He tossed his head, flicking dark bangs out of his eyes. "I've thought so hard that my gang practically dragged me here today to see him. We haven't talked in weeks and I was so upset the _pizza_ _delivery guy_ knew something was wrong with me!"

Dark eyes softened and he looked down at the blonde greaser in his arms, blue eyes wide and staring at him.

"Something happened a few months ago that I can't explain. I don't understand why it happened." He reached out with his other hand and gently traced his finger down the bruise on Dally's face. The other winced slightly and looked away.

"But I don't regret it." Dally's eyes snapped back to his face, flicking around like they were searching for something.

"The only thing I've regretted these past weeks is letting you go." He stared directly into Dally's eyes, loosing himself in the clear blue.

"And not having the strength to come after you."

Possibly 3 more chapters to come. I'm going to try to wrap it up in 10 chapters all told.


End file.
